A Little Piece of Perfection
by SCWritings
Summary: QW14 Day 4: Future Quinntana. This is a one-shot on Quinn and Santana's family. Enjoy!


**A/N: Day 4 of Quinntana Week. BOOYAH! it's facking adorbs. **

**Thanks to my friend and beta, Crabapplekid89. He's an awesome dude.**

**Poll: Britt-Britt is leading still**

**Disclaimer: No. Just... No.**

* * *

A Little Piece of Perfection

Santana and Quinn were laying in their shared bed, fast asleep when a little girl pattered into the room. Santana, being the light sleeper that she is, peeks one eye open, then closes it quickly so the little girl wouldn't see that she is, in fact, awake. She heard the little girl stop right beside the bed, and then she waits a few seconds, knowing that the girl is about the jump on top of her. The little girl jumps and Santana sits up and catches her before she even lands.

"Nice try, mija," Santana smirks down at her daughter, who is looking up at her with big, round eyes. Santana gets off of the bed, still carrying her daughter. "Let's go get you some breakfast before you wake your mommy up."

As soon as Santana is out of the bedroom, she lets her daughter down and the little girl skips down the hallway. Santana looks back into her room and she sees her wife laying on the bed, fast asleep. They had gotten married right after Quinn finished college at Yale, then Quinn had their first child at the age of twenty-two. Santana had their second child a few years later at the age of twenty-seven. Now they are thirty-two with a beautiful ten year old girl named Emily, and their five year old girl named Rosario. They decided to have a little inside joke with each other, and they were beautiful names.

The Latina slowly closes the door after admiring her wife, and heads downstairs to the kitchen. She rounds the corner and sees Rose bouncing up and down in her seat, ready for her mami to cook her something. Santana is an amazing chef. She got a pan out ready to make her daughter her favorite breakfast, huevos rancheros, which is eggs and salsa. She butters the pan after it is heated, and cracks a single egg into the pan and starts to scramble it. When the egg is done, she puts it onto a plate, and drizzles some salsa over the egg. As soon as she turns back around to give Rose her breakfast, she sees Emily sitting at the table as well.

Santana puts the plate in front of Rose, and she digs into her breakfast. The older woman walks around the table, stopping in front of Emily. "Hey, sweetie, I wasn't expecting you up so early," Santana says, giving her eldest daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Emily returns the hug and says, "Rosie woke me up a while ago and I couldn't fall back asleep." The older sister shoots Rosie a glare, but smiles anyway.

"You're just like your mommy," Santana says with a smile. Then she sees Rosie crossing her arms and pouting at her sister's glare, even though it was fake.

"And you are just like your mami." Santana looks up and sees Quinn walking into the room with an adorable case of bedhead. The blonde walks over to Rosie and picks her up. "Such an attention seeker," Quinn says to her daughter as she peppers her face with kisses.

"And she likes your kisses. Rosie and I are practically the same person," Santana laughs as she walks over to her wife giving her a chaste kiss and ignoring the groans from their kids. "Do you want anything for breakfast, babe?"

"Pancakes?" Quinn asks with an adorable childlike tinge to her voice.

"Yeah, pancakes!" both of their kids exclaim.

Santana looks at Rosie skeptically. "You just had breakfast, mija."

"I want pancakes!" Rosie says, bouncing with excitement again in Quinn's arms. Quinn laughs and puts her daughter down.

"Alright, alright." Santana makes her way back into the kitchen, cleaning the pan she was using.

Quinn follows her wrapping her arms around the Latina from behind. "Anything I can do to help?"

Santana smiles. "You can go mix the batter."

Quinn salutes her wife, and she starts to make the batter as Santana heats up the pan again. Once the pancakes were done, the family sits at the table, eating their breakfast.

"I'm full," Rosie complains.

Santana looks at her daughter's plate and laughs. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to eat all of it."

The woman reaches to take her daughter's extra pancake, but Rosie protests. "No! I'll eat it!"

Quinn laughs loudly at the exchange. "Just like your mami."

Santana sticks her tongue out at her wife, but leaves the extra pancake for Rosie to eat. As soon as everyone is done eating, Santana smirks and starts talking, "Vaya se preparan para el día." (Go get ready for the day.) Their daughters get up from the table and head upstairs.

Quinn looks so confused as she watches her daughters walk up the stairs, she then glares at her wife. "San," she whines, "you know I don't know Spanish!"

"Lo siento, Quinnie." (I'm sorry, Quinnie). Santana smirks at Quinn's facial expression and cleans up the dishes. Quinn is still pouting at the table with her arms crossed when Santana comes back from cleaning up the dishes. She walks over to her wife and wraps her arms around her neck, whispering, "Usted es tan hermoso. Te quiero muchísimo." (You are so beautiful. I love you very much.)

Quinn only caught a couple of words. She knew 'beautiful' and 'I love you' was in there, so she relaxed. She wraps her arms around Santana's waist and whispers back one of the few Spanish phrases she knew, "Te amo también, Santana." (I love you too, Santana.)

Just then their kids come down the stairs, fully dressed and ready to go out. Santana looks to her kids and then back to Quinn. "We promised them we would take them to the beach today."

"Oh, yeah!" Quinn said, running upstairs to get ready, Santana following closely behind.

Upon reaching their shared room, Santana stops short when she sees Quinn taking of her clothes to put a bikini on. Even after having a baby, both Quinn and Santana have great bodies and were in excellent shape. They both silently thanked Sue for that. Once a Cheerio, always a Cheerio. Meaning they still exercised like Sue was yelling at them.

Santana walks over to Quinn and ran her hands up and down her sides. "San, we can't right now, the kids are waiting."

Santana huffs out a breath of air. "But we haven't in like three days!"

Quinn chuckles and gives her wife a chaste kiss. "Tonight? The kids will be tired from the beach, so they'll be out like a light."

"Fine…" Santana says, dragging out the 'n'. "I'm changing in the bathroom then." She walks into the bathroom and closes the doors. A moment later, Quinn feels something hit her in the back of the head. Turning around, she sees Santana's underwear.

"Oh, she's gonna get it," Quinn mutters as she finishes changing her clothes.

The family gets to the sunny California beach and they all admire the view. The cloudless sky overhead, shining a bright blue. The waves that tumble onto the shore, yet the air holds no winds. The sun shines on all of the bodies in the sand, and those in the water. Rosie squeals as she runs towards the water, eager to jump in.

Santana looks at her wife, who says, "You go get her, I'll set up." Santana nods and starts to run off, but she runs back as if she's forgotten something. Quinn gives her a confused look before Santana pecks her cheek and runs off again toward their daughter.

Quinn stares after Santana with a look of pure love, but she's brought out of her thoughts when she hears her oldest daughter's voice, "You guys are so gross."

The blonde looks at her daughter, who is practically a mini-version of herself and smirks. "Just wait until you find yours."

Emily fiddles with her fingers. "Hey, mom?" Quinn looks down at her. "Would you and mamita be mad if I like boys?"

Quinn stops in her tracks and stares down at her daughter. "No, baby, why would we?" Quinn gets down on her knees so she is eye level with Emily. "I dated a couple boys in high school before I was with your mami. There's nothing wrong with that in our eyes."

"Are you sure? What if mami doesn't feel the same?" Emily continues to fiddle with her fingers, shifting her feet around nervously.

"I'm one hundred percent positive, baby. Want to go talk to her together?" Quinn asks, taking one of her daughter's hands. Emily nods, and Quinn gets up, holding her daughter's hand and leading them to where Santana is building a sandcastle with Rosie. "Hey, Santana?" Santana's head whips around at the rare use of her full name.

Seeing her wife gripping onto their daughter's hand, who is looking like a nervous wreck, she tells Rosie that she'll be right back and makes her way towards the other half of her family. "What's going on, babe?" Santana asks, glancing from Quinn to Emily.

"Let's sit down," Quinn suggests, letting go of her daughter's hand to spread a beach blanket, then guiding her daughter to sit in her lap.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asks, getting increasingly more worried as she sits down, staring at her daughter.

"Baby, do you want me to talk?" Quinn asks her daughter. She nods. "Emily is afraid that you would get mad because she likes boys."

"What? No! Baby, come here." Santana holds her arms out and Emily scrambles into her arms. "Just because your mom and I are together, doesn't mean you have to be with another girl." Santana looks up at Quinn. "Who would have thought that straight kids would be afraid to come out to gay parents?" The three of them laugh for a minute before Santana resumes, "I remember when I came out to my parents. I was pretty much forced, but it was scary. Baby, you don't have to be scared about what we will think of you or if we will ever stop loving you." The woman kisses her daughter on the head. "We love you unconditionally. Te amo, querido."

"Te amo también, mami." Emily says back. The little girl looks to her other mommy. "I love you, too, mommy." Quinn goes in and they all have a group hug.

It's a nice, soft hug until something barrels into them. Looking up they realize it was just Rosie wanting in on the action. They all laugh and Santana and Quinn carry their daughters into the water and plop them in, participating in the upcoming splash fight.

That night, the two women had tuck their kids into bed, taking turns of course, and were standing outside of Emily's bedroom door watching her sleep. "She's so cute," Santana whispers as she closes the door with a soft click.

"She's brave," Quinn whispers back.

The blonde grabs Santana's hand and the Latina looks down at their hands, feeling a weird material between them. Quinn let's go, leaving the material in Santana's hand and when she opens her hand, she sees the pair of underwear she had thrown at her wife earlier in the day. "Wanky," she husks as she chases Quinn into the bedroom.

As soon as she's through the door, she's pushed up against the door, lips crashing against her own. Teeth nibble on her bottom lip and she runs a tongue over her wife's lips, asking for entrance. Quinn immediately lets her in.

Santana slips her hands under Quinn's shirt intending to pull it off, when a knock is sounded at their bedroom door. Santana pulls her lips away with a resounding pop and sighs, trying to control her breathing. She turns around and opens the door, revealing a little Rosie standing in the doorway.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" Santana asks with a smile on her face.

"I need some water," Rosie says in a sleepy voice.

Santana chuckles and picks her daughter up, carrying her downstairs. Since Rosie can't reach the faucet, her moms had to get her water for her. Santana gets a glass, and fills it up, carrying her daughter back up to her room and sets the glass on her nightstand.

"Goodnight, sweetie, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow," Santana whispers in the room only illuminated by a nightlight in the corner.

Rosie rolls over while mumbling, "Love you too, mami."

Santana walks out of her room and down the hall back into her room where she finds Quinn under the covers reading a book, waiting for her. Santana strips down to her underwear and crawls in bed, resting her chin on Quinn's stomach. "I love our kids."

Quinn laughs and puts down the book, and moves her hand through Santana's hair. "Is that so?"

"Of course, I do. In fact," Santana says as she makes her way to Quinn's lips, "I think I want another."

Quinn smiles. "Really?"

Santana leans in to capture Quinn's lips once again. "Mhmm."

Quinn pulls away only to whisper, "I love you so much."

Santana barely gets out an, 'I love you too' before Quinn's lips are once again on hers.


End file.
